


A Virgin Sacrifice By Any Other Name

by I_kink_therefore_I_am



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aliens Made Them Do It, Bottom Shiro, Experienced Keith, Loss of Virginity, M/M, PWP, Pining Shiro (Voltron), Virgin Shiro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 06:08:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9643814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_kink_therefore_I_am/pseuds/I_kink_therefore_I_am
Summary: Shiro has to lose his virginity for diplomatic reasons, and he asks Keith to help.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The nature of Aliens Made Them Do It makes this technically dubcon, but it's very light-hearted dubcon. 
> 
> Enjoy!

There is very little that Keith wouldn't do for Shiro, which is most of the reason it took so long for Shiro to ask. In the end, though, it didn't matter that Shiro was embarrassed or cautious or terrified of ruining everything, because the fate of the universe was in his hands...or, more accurately, in his virginity, and also Keith's hands by association.

Keith reacted to the request pretty well, all things considered.

"They want you to have sex in a magic circle, because you're a virgin and it will bring balance to the universe. Or something," Keith said, summarizing Shiro's explanation in a flat tone. "And you want me to help."

Shiro couldn't actually tell which part of the situation surprised Keith the most, because he looked fairly shocked the entire time he was speaking.

"It's apparently a great honor to be part of the ritual," Shiro said, feeling just as awkward as he had expected. Keith was still staring at him, and that didn't help the situation at all. "But I understand if you're not...comfortable with it. For any reason."

"They said it had to be you and someone of a different species, right?" Keith said, kicking his feet out and crossing his arms. He looked more on edge than he had since they'd first crash landed over a week ago. "That only leaves me, Allura, and Coran, and I'm at least _mostly_ human. Who knows what sex with an Altean involves."

"It's probably better than sex with a Vitoose," Shiro pointed out in fairness, all but shuddering as he thought of the Vitoosen's dark, scaly bodies, covered with oozing barbs and each one easily triple his size. "And that's the other alternative." Shiro rubbed a hand over the back of his neck, ignoring how warm the skin felt under his palm. "There were…volunteers."

Keith looked furious, possibly at the entire situation but more probably at the Vitoosen. The paladins of Voltron had not gotten off to a great start on this planet, both because their crash landing had taken out a sacred monument and because the Vitoosen had tried to eat them as a result, but that was what the peace offering was all about. A ritual of unity, to promote better interactions in the future…at least in theory.

Judging by Keith's expression, it would take a lot more than a ritual to fix _this_.

"I'm not going to leave you to handle it alone," Keith said, his voice sharp. Whether he meant the ritual or the Vitoosen, Shiro wasn't sure. "Besides, it's not the worst reason I've ever had sex."

Shiro didn't want to think about what that said about Keith's sex life, nor did he want to acknowledge the twinge in his stomach at the idea that it might just be the _second_ worst reason.

"Thank you." Shiro didn't know what else to say; everything else he could think of would only make it worse.

Keith seemed to feel the same way, and he nodded once before he left the room, seemingly forgetting that it was Shiro who had approached him in the first place.

***

It took three days to prepare the ritual, and Shiro spent most of that time deeply regretting his life choices. It wasn't that he thought it was a big deal either way, being a virgin or not, but he did admit to some lingering romantic notions about his first time. He used to think it would happen when it happened, when he found someone that he wanted who wanted him back, and that it would lead to a relationship. It wasn't like he was expecting candlelight and roses and love that lasted forever; he just wanted something normal and nice, a good memory to carry into future relationships.

Needless to say, he had his doubts about how good of a memory it would be. Having it happen because he asked his best friend to take pity on him was one thing, but the ritual was something else entirely. There wasn't candlelight, but there was moonlight, reflecting a sickly green off the swampy lands near the sacred circle. There weren't roses, but there was mud, chilly and slimy against his neck and face; the Vitoosen called it the Mating Mud, and Shiro couldn't think of anything less sexy if he'd tried.

It was horrible from the start, and then they took his clothes and made him stand there, waiting, while they moved through the motions, reciting words in their odd clicking voices and thumping the ground with their tails in time to an unheard beat. Keith was standing somewhere just out of sight, observing it all per the Vitoosen tradition, and Shiro couldn't help but feel especially naked when he thought about it. The Vitoosen, after all, just looked at Shiro like he was an alien, fleshy and pale except for his metal arm which was just strange. Keith was a different matter entirely, and he'd seen more people naked than Shiro could guess; Shiro didn't want to be compared and found lacking, and he couldn't imagine that that wouldn't be the case.

It was difficult to read Keith's expression when he stepped forward, body equally bare, but Shiro was careful to keep his eyes trained on his face anyway. A quick glance from the corner of his eyes gave him an impression of Keith being lean all over and so beautiful, but Shiro deliberately didn't look any further than that, not even when he was sinking down to the ground and his eyes naturally wanted to drift. Instead, he just laid on his back as instructed, the ground smooth but sinking soft under his weight, and waited.

At a sharp word from the head Vitoose, Keith came to kneel at his side. The bare skin of his knees brushed Shiro's thighs, and Shiro swallowed, bending his knees so Keith could move between them. Keith did so, but slowly, giving Shiro time to get used to the sensation of warm skin pressed against his own.

"What do we have to do?" Keith asked softly once he was settled, and Shiro considered laughing. He'd thought Keith would just _know_ , somehow.

"I'm not sure. I don't know what they consider sex." The idea that it was something horrible crossed Shiro's mind, and he swallowed the fear down. He trusted Keith; even if it was horrible, Keith would do his best. "We might just have to wing it until they tell us to stop."

"Okay," Keith said, and his hands came up to cradle Shiro's cheeks, his thumbs rubbing gently over Shiro's lips and wiping the mud away. 

Shiro didn't understand until Keith kissed him, so tenderly that Shiro wondered if he was dreaming. He'd kissed people before, but no one had ever kissed him like this, soft and lingering like they had all the time in the world. It made his heart sing because it was Keith, and Shiro kissed him back with fervor.

The dream was shattered when Keith pulled away to spit out the traces of mud that he'd missed, and when he leaned forward again, it occurred to Shiro that he was just trying to relax him. Put him at ease with something familiar and gentle.

The second kiss seemed much less sweet as a result, but it had been nice while it lasted. The memory was even enough that Shiro didn't flinch when Keith's hands moved, sliding down Shiro's neck and chest with purpose. When one of Keith's hands wrapped around Shiro's cock suddenly and with confidence, Shiro _did_ startle a little, but Keith was quick to turn his face into Shiro's neck and whisper his explanation.

"Maybe they just want you to orgasm with another person," Keith said, his voice hot air against Shiro's chilled skin. He squeezed Shiro's shaft gently, loosely curled fingers already dancing over the head of his cock. "We could probably get this done quickly, if that's the case. You wouldn't even have to touch me."

That was the opposite of what Shiro wanted out of sex with Keith, but he told himself not to be selfish. Keith was obviously in a hurry to get it over and done with, and so Shiro nodded, closing his eyes tightly so he wouldn't have to watch Keith's expression while he jerked him off perfunctorily.

"Yes. Okay."

Keith pressed a kiss to his throat in response, still achingly tender, and then he shifted, sliding his body down Shiro's with practiced grace. It wasn't until Keith's lips were closing around the tip of his cock that Shiro realized what Keith was doing, and he made a startled sound at the first touch of wetness to his hot skin. 

That…was probably a better idea than a hand job, he rationalized as Keith swirled his tongue. It certainly had less chance of chaffing, with the way Keith seemed determined to gather the moisture on his tongue and spread it over Shiro's dick with broad strokes. The abrupt detour into hard sucking against his hipbone seemed a little less practical, but by then Keith breathing heavily, and when Shiro risked opening his eyes to look at him, he saw a red flush high on his cheeks and a glazed look in his eyes. He smiled when he went back to nuzzling and sucking at Shiro's cock, and the hand he didn't have wrapped around Shiro was idly stroking his own dick, seemingly not concerned with getting off so much as touching himself to the rhythm of his sucking.

When Keith relaxed his jaw and sank down onto Shiro's cock with a sound like he was experiencing rapture, Shiro realized he was an _idiot_. He'd actually forgotten that Keith liked sex, that he'd gone out and come back looking satisfied at least twice a week while they were at the Garrison; it was probably no trouble at all for him to ignore the mud and the audience and focus on the sensations instead.

Shiro tried his best to follow his example and closed his eyes again, but this time he kept Keith's face in his mind. Keith had looked like he loved having his mouth on Shiro, his lips stretched wide and his expression pleased, like he'd never had better. Shiro wanted to believe that was the case, and he tentatively reached out his human hand, letting it pass over Keith's hair. When Keith began to bob his head up and down, it was impossible to avoid tangling his fingers in the soft strands, although Shiro was careful to keep his grip gentle; at the touch, Keith moaned, and the sound vibrated up Shiro's body, making him gasp and his cock twitch in Keith's mouth. Keith pulled back, but only to get his hand in a firmer grip around him while he lapped at the head, already spit-shiny and red.

"Oh God, Keith," Shiro said, the words coming out raspy, and Keith paused to look up at him with eyes so dark they could've been black. Could've been _alien_.

"Come on, Shiro," Keith said, his hand still softly pumping Shiro's shaft. "I know you want to."

Shiro did, but it wasn't until Keith leaned forward to press his mouth against his hip again, gently kissing the bruise he'd left, that Shiro shuddered and came in Keith's hand. It was messy, spilling over his knuckles and dripping onto the ground, but messy seemed to be the point. Keith pumped him through it, keeping his hold on him until he'd gotten every last drop and Shiro was trembling.

Keith let him go and shifted to one side, and when Shiro pushed himself up on his elbows, he could see that Keith was still hard, his cock a stiff column twitching against his stomach in the dim light.

"The Vitoosen don't seem satisfied," Keith said softly, and Shiro blinked rapidly. His eyes felt wet; he blamed the mud.

"Then, should we…?"

Keith sighed. He was close enough that Shiro could feel his chest move on the exhale.

"Probably." He glanced down at Shiro's soft cock and then away. "You're big. I should've stretched or something back at the Castle," he said, sounding annoyed by his lack of preparation.

It took Shiro a moment to realize Keith wasn't talking about exercise warm-ups, and then he flushed.

"I wouldn't ask you for that," Shiro said.

Keith looked at him strangely, and then made a sweeping gesture to their surroundings, encompassing the swamp and the trees and the Vitoosen. The _you already did_ didn't need to be said, and Shiro flushed harder.

"I only meant…" Shiro hesitated, then looked at Keith's face and decided to be selfish after all. If they were only doing this once, he knew what he wanted. "I mean, it doesn't have to be _me_ in _you_." He licked his lips, then added hastily, "Unless you'd like it better that way."

Keith's eyes widened almost comically.

"I…would not, actually," he said slowly. "But I don't have any lube. They took it with my clothes." Keith glared at the crowd. "And if they're expecting me to hurt you for this, I'm not doing it. We'll call it off and leave." He paused. "Although I don't know if we'll get our clothes back first."

The image of them walking back to the Castle while stark-naked and covered in mud was a funny one, and Shiro surprised them both when he chuckled.

"I don't think it'll come to that." He touched Keith's hand lightly with his own. "Just ask them for it back."

" _Ask_ them—"

"This is supposed to be a ritual of unity, right?" Shiro interrupted. "They'll probably be fine with it." Or at least he hoped so; otherwise, walking back to the Castle was looking much more likely.

"This is so _weird_ ," Keith said, but he stood and walked towards the crowd with purposeful steps anyway. Keith's conversation with the head Vitoose was too far away to hear, but it only took a few minutes before Keith came back with a bottle in his hand.

"They thought you were female," Keith said, "because you're so much bigger than me. Apparently that's how it works in their species. And their females don't need…" He shook the bottle pointedly. "They were completely baffled why anyone would bother."

Shiro winced.

"I know I already said it, but thank you for agreeing to this."

"Any time, Shiro," Keith said; he didn't seem to find anything odd with the words, and he didn't say anything else as he knelt between Shiro's legs. He wedged the bottle beneath his leg to warm it with body heat and reached his hands out.

Shiro wasn't sure what to do, and when Keith touched his thighs, Shiro jerked hard enough that he nearly slammed his knee into Keith's side. If his face hadn't been red before, it definitely was now.

"Sorry."

Keith shrugged.

"It's okay. You're not used to people touching you like this, right?" He moved his hands up and down Shiro's legs soothingly, always stopping just shy of where thigh met groin. "I was jumpy too, my first time. Although mine was in a car somewhere, so I think there was horn honking instead."

"You didn't want to spring for the "ritual in the mud on an alien world" experience?" Shiro asked wryly. "I can't imagine why."

Keith didn't laugh, but he did squeeze the muscles under his hands.

"I'm sorry this is happening," Keith said quietly. "You deserve a lot better."

"Wouldn't anyone?"

"Yeah. But especially you."

There was something odd about his tone, but Shiro didn't think he had time to question it. His cock was beginning to stir again, recovering much quicker than usual, and the moon was high in the sky, directly over the circle; somehow he knew it was now or never.

Keith's instincts were just as good when it came to alien rituals as Shiro's were, because he didn't waste any more time. With one last squeeze to Shiro's thighs, he released him to grab the bottle, then poured a generous amount on his fingers. The first slippery-warm touch was in the wrong place, landing just behind his balls and leaving a trail there, but Keith's questing fingers soon found their target.

Despite Shiro's brave air, he was still nervous, and Keith spent valuable minutes just rubbing his fingers softly against his hole, trying to get him to relax. Shiro expected him to be impatient or on edge due to their timeline, but he wasn't, and soon enough Shiro felt his muscles go loose and pliable. Keith was able to slip a single finger inside him with ease, and the pressure felt good, better than he'd expected. Shiro instinctively squirmed, itching for another, and when Keith gave it to him, he closed his eyes on a sigh of bliss. 

When he opened them again, Keith was looking at him and fighting a smile.

"Remember Shiro—"

"If you say 'patience yields focus,' Keith, I swear to God," Shiro said warningly, and he was rewarded with one of Keith's wider smiles.

"You said it, not me," Keith said, and he began to move his fingers. 

The sensation of being full was welcome, but the in-and-out movements felt odd at first, like Shiro's body trying to accommodate something it wasn't made for. This didn't change the fact that he was suddenly harder than he'd ever been in his life, and each time Keith's fingers went as deep as they could go, Shiro fought the urge to come right then and there. Keith's fingers were long and thin, almost bony, and they felt perfect.

"Shiro," Keith said, his voice thick as he added a third finger. "You're dripping."

Shiro, in response, just spread his legs wider. He thought he heard Keith groan but he couldn't be sure, because right at that moment, Keith's three fingers were pushed deep inside him and his thumb was rubbing gently against Shiro's stretched rim from the outside, and the combined sensation made him see spots. It was a little hard to focus on anything when Keith kept up his maddening rhythm, touching him like he couldn't get enough.

Just when Shiro thought he might be too close to the edge, however, Keith stopped moving completely.

" _Keith_ ," Shiro said on a gasp, and he tried for a glare and failed.

It didn't matter, though, since Keith wasn't looking at him, but at something on the ground behind his head.

"Shiro. Look."

Shiro turned his head and saw what Keith meant: the circle, once just a line in the mud, was now lit a bright, vibrant yellow that hurt the eyes. Out of sight, the Vitoosen were chanting again, their voices reaching higher and higher notes, and it was all much weirder than it had been ten minutes ago.

Keith and Shiro shared a look followed by a short nod, and Keith pulled his fingers out, only to shift forward and line up his cock instead.

"Let me know if I'm going too fast or anything," Keith said, and as close as they were, Shiro could see the sweat beading at his hairline and feel the fine tremors in his arms. Keith's cock had been hard so long that it must have been hurting him, but he was still just…waiting for Shiro to say the word.

"Yeah, okay," Shiro said, anything to get him to move, and Keith tilted his hips forward, sinking into him inch by inch. His cock was so much larger than his fingers, but with more give in the texture; Shiro couldn't imagine it would feel bad, but Keith was still moving so slowly, so careful of his comfort even when Shiro dug his heels into his legs and tried to pull him closer.

Keith made a high, strangled sound when Shiro clenched around him, and his hips snapped forward fast enough that Shiro groaned.

"Don't…do that," Keith panted. "I'm trying to do a ritual here."

"Then do it," Shiro said. "I won't break, it's fine, just move." Shiro swallowed and licked his lips. "Please, Keith."

Something about the words made Keith shudder, and he began to move just like Shiro wanted. More than Shiro wanted, actually; Keith had experience and it showed in the way he tilted Shiro's hips up, changing the angle and taking the strain off Shiro's back when he drove into him. For all that Keith's cock might have been softer than bone (and Shiro had his doubts, now that Keith was fully inside him) he was much longer than his fingers had been. It felt almost too good to bear, having someone that deep inside him, and having that someone be _Keith_. It twisted up Shiro's insides, and when he came, he was startled; he hadn't thought he was that close, hadn't thought to consider a beginning or end to the sensation.

When Shiro was shaking through his orgasm, Keith surprised him by kissing him, his mouth hungry and desperate and filthy on Shiro's as his hips continued snapping fast and hard. Shiro couldn't tell that Keith was close, but he could tell when he tried to pull out, and Shiro wrapped his legs around him determinedly, keeping him inside. When Keith tensed like he was still determined to pull away, Shiro reached up to wrap his arms around Keith too, throwing him off balance as he dragged him down to his chest. 

Keith froze the moment they were pressed front-to-front, and Shiro loosened his grip.

"Don't go," Shiro said. "Please. I want to feel you. It's all I want."

Keith made a soft, surprised sound that Shiro felt in his chest, but he didn't try to pull away again. When he resumed moving, the angle of his thrusts was awkward, almost uncomfortable, but Shiro didn't care as long as he had Keith in him and around him, just for a few minutes more.

It didn't take long before Keith began to shake apart in his arms after coming sudden and hot inside him, and afterward, Keith panted against him for a solid minute, his heartbeat racing Shiro's and winning. He shivered when Keith pulled away, cock slipping out of him and leaving him feeling cold and wet inside, with the air chilly against his sweaty skin.

And then Keith touched his cheek, his hand familiar and warm.

"Shiro? Are you okay?" His thumb brushed his cheek bone in an absent motion. His eyes were filled with concern and something else that Shiro couldn't place.

"I'm fine," Shiro said, and he pushed himself into sitting with a wince. The light of the circle was gone, and it took his eyes a minute to adjust. "Do the Vitoosen seem satisfied?"

Keith shifted nervously and dropped his gaze, but not his hand.

"Actually, they're gone. They left just before I..."

Keith trailed off, and Shiro understood. The Vitoosen must have left just before Keith had tried to pull away the first time, and Shiro hadn't noticed. He'd even pulled Keith closer, just so he could be sure that Keith finished inside him. 

Shiro's face heated so quickly that he was surprised the mud didn't harden and crack off his skin. He closed his eyes in embarrassment and guilt.

"Sorry. I know you didn't want to."

"You don't have to apologize," Keith said, and then he kissed him, slow and sweet, just like the first time. When Keith pulled back, it was with a kiss over each of Shiro's closed eyes, his hands still warm on Shiro's cheeks.

Shiro opened his eyes to Keith grinning at him, which only added to the confusion. Keith didn't _grin_ …except, apparently, after kissing Shiro.

"Still okay?" Keith asked after Shiro stayed silent too long, his grinning slipping just a fraction.

"I'm better than okay," Shiro said with an enthusiastic nod and a smile of his own, and this time when Keith's lips met his, he was ready for it.

Kissing. He could handle Keith wanting to kiss him, whatever else that meant.

Unfortunately, not even kissing could distract him from the fact that he was sitting naked on the ground. A thought occurred to him, and Shiro pulled away far sooner than he would've liked.

"Wait. Do they still have our clothes?"

**Author's Note:**

> And then they walked back to the Castle, buck-ass naked.


End file.
